


As the Heart Grows Cold

by Cxellover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pain, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble on Rumple's journey to New York</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Heart Grows Cold

He awakes and he is cold. The floor of the forest is not very forgiving. He sits up slowly and picked up his jacket that he used as a pillow. His clothes are damp with the morning dew. He gets slowly to his feet and picks up the stick he is using as a staff. 

It is amazing how much one forgets pain when it is not there. But now he feels the weakness in his ankle that will not support his weight and the pain from the simple act of walking. 

He works his way back to the road and continues. Each step takes him further from his love but closer to his goal.

His stomach rumbles and he feels the pangs of hunger. These are not new feelings to him. Many were the time that he did without so his boy could eat. Both of them pretending that he had eaten too. 

He hears water running and goes towards the sound. He finds a stream and picks his way down the banks. He slips and slides the rest of the way. His clothing becoming more befouled. 

He drinks his fill. The extremely cold water causes his stomach to cramp harder for a bit but he endures and slakes his thirst.

He works his way back up the banks to the road and continues his walk. 

He comes to a crossroad and looks up at the sky. He figures out which way is north and which is south. He continues south knowing that the journey is going to be long before he finds anyone else. 

He endures and moves each step reminding him of all that he lost.

He wipes tears from his eyes as he goes. Pain can take more than one form.

A car passes him by. Then another. He continues step by step.

One car veers towards him making him fall into a ditch. He can hear the laugher of the people in the car as they pass.

He pulls himself back up and continues working his way south. 

These obstacles were nothing. He would persevere and he would win. He had come back with worse odds against him. He would do so again.

He clutches his chest as the pain in his heart grows for all that he has lost and he vows to regain it. He just needed to find some old 'friends' to help. He would become the chess master again, he just needed to find the pieces to put in play.

He takes a step and his right ankle gives way and he is falling into darkness.

_Rumple wakes up with a scream to find Belle next to him trying to rouse him._

_"That must have been some dream," she says stroking his hair._

_He nods gulping breaths of air trying to calm down._

_She rubs his back, "In then out. Listen to me Rumple, in then out. Slowly."_

_She brings him back from the verge of total panic. She brings him back to her._

_He turns and hugs her tight. She is there and she is real and warm._

_Kisses lead other activities and they fall back to sleep sated._

"Buddy? You OK?"

He opens his eyes and finds himself looking at a man he does not recognize. Next to him is a young boy probably 10 or 11 or so.

"My boy saw you fall. Do you need help?"

A hand is offered and he takes it. The man helps him up and into his truck. The boy brings his staff. They take him to the next town and make sure he has a meal at a diner before they move on.

He is grateful for the food and the kindness. 

He sells his cufflinks for enough money to get him to New York City. 

He will endure and, in the end, he will win. No matter who he has to go through to get his happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get this one out of my head where it has lived since Belle pushed Rumple over the town line.
> 
> I thought I had a happy ending for it but apparently not.


End file.
